leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podprogram 43
right|325px Podprogram 43 (Substructure 43) - specjalne Pole Sprawiedliwości, na którym rozgrywany jest tryb Przeciążenie. Historia Jest to dach tytułowego Podprogramu 43 - specjalnego magazynu, w którym przechowuje się wszelkiego rodzaju modyfikacje (głównie ulepszenia). Należy do placówki przetwarzania w Niższym Głównym. Cechy *Jest to mapa składająca się z trzech "wysp" - głównej areny i dwóch baz. *Dostępni są jedynie wyselekcjonowani strzelcy. *Znajdują się tam specjalne roboty ładujące, punkty teleportacyjne, wentylatory oraz specjalne . *Specyficzna komentatorka z unikatową muzyką. Rozwój /dev: Pobieranie: PROJEKT// Przeciążenie right|300px Najnowszy tryb gry w League, Przeciążenie, to nasza pierwsza próba przedstawienia uniwersum w grze. Dzięki niemu pozwalamy graczom na rzeczywistą interakcję z tym motywem, a do tego z całkiem nowej perspektywy. Świat przedstawiony w tym trybie gry jest oddalony od błyszczącej elegancji PROJEKTU, z którą jesteśmy już zaznajomieni. W Przeciążeniu postanowiliśmy udać się w najgłębsze zakątki tego uniwersum, poszukując trybu i graficznego stylu mapy, których nigdy wcześniej nie próbowaliśmy w League of Legends./dev: Pobieranie: PROJEKT// Przeciążenie Projekt rozgrywki: Kevin „Beluga Whale” Huang Od niezwykle precyzyjnych, cybernetycznie ulepszonych bohaterów po niekończący się proces augmentacji w celu osiągnięcia perfekcji — świat PROJEKTU oferuje wiele motywów, o które można się zaczepić. Tym razem postanowiliśmy zmienić nasze podejście do projektowania rozgrywki i wypróbować szeroką gamę pomysłów dzięki szybkiemu wstępnemu prototypowaniu. Spędziliśmy kilka pierwszych tygodni starając się jak najszybciej zaprojektować wiele zupełnie różnych trybów. Koniec końców, najbardziej spodobała nam się opcja eksploracji mroczniejszego podziemnego świata w uniwersum PROJEKTU. Zdecydowaliśmy się stawić czoła wyzwaniu stworzenia trybu gry, który pasowałby do tego motywu. Bieganie przez ciemne, deszczowe aleje. Nerwowe spoglądanie za siebie i krycie się za rogiem. Namierzanie celu i cierpliwe czekanie, żeby rzucić się na niego. To niektóre z rzeczy, które wyobrażaliśmy sobie po zapoznaniu się z wątkiem narracyjnym. Chcieliśmy, żeby gracze mogli przeżyć akcję, która przyspieszy ich bicie serca i podniesie ich poziom adrenaliny, gdy pokonają swoich przeciwników zaledwie o włos. Wiedzieliśmy, że końcowy produkt powinien wzbudzać to szczególne napięcie... ale jak tego dokonać?! W pierwszej chwili rzeczywiście chcieliśmy stworzyć ciemną alejkę. To już i tak niesamowicie odbiegałoby od standardowego wyglądu mapy, do którego przyzwyczajeni są gracze. Na mapie z ograniczoną do minimum przestrzenią do pojedynków i ślepymi uliczkami na każdym kroku rozegranie zwykłego deathmatchu PvP zdecydowanie stworzyłoby niemałe napięcie. Właśnie dlatego dobrze jest mieć wizję. Mając tak unikalny pomysł na mapę (a przynajmniej unikalny dla LoLa), należało zacząć projektować mechanikę rozgrywki, która mogłaby się tam odbywać. Pojawiło się kilka różnych pomysłów: przejęcie obszaru, pac-man, wyścig do konkretnego punktu, atak/obrona… Każdy z nich podkreślał inny aspekt mapy i jej motywu. Dzięki testom zauważyliśmy, że graczom najbardziej podobały się długie gonitwy i ukrywanie się/tropienie, co bardzo adekwatnie zgrywało się z pierwotną fabułą narracyjną. Zauważyliśmy też, że pula bohaterów PROJEKTU, czyli tym samym pula bohaterów, którą początkowo testowaliśmy, była niezbyt wyważona. Generalnie mieliśmy strzelców ( , , , ) i bohaterów, którzy byli dobrzy z zabijaniu strzelców, szczególnie w wąskich korytarzach ( , , , , , , ). A do tego była , która patrzyła tylko na całą tę zgraję z boku obżerając się popcornem. Bohaterowie ci nie tylko nie dawali potencjału do interesujących walk, ale z łatwością ewoluowali też w kulę śmierci. Dlatego też postanowiliśmy zmienić pulę dostępnych bohaterów na wszystkich strzelców zamiast wszystkich bohaterów PROJEKTU. Sorki, Vi. Od tego momentu pozostało tylko stworzenie mechaniki, która umożliwiłaby te momenty zabawy w kotka i myszkę. Na początku podeszliśmy do sprawy łopatologicznie: drużyny dosłownie miały na zmianę 30-sekundowe okresy niewrażliwości wg ustawionego zegara. Dzięki ograniczonej puli bohaterów rozwiązany został też problem z kulą śmierci. Bardzo satysfakcjonujące były momenty, kiedy komuś rzeczywiście udawało się uciec, a wszystko dzięki świadomości ogrania przeciwnika, który miał zdecydowaną przewagę. Projektując wygląd mapy i ustawiając lokacje ścian, zarośli i ścieżek, musieliśmy upewnić się, żeby dostępnych było mnóstwo miejsc pozwalających na uniki i żeby mapa podkreślała rytm rozgrywki. W związku z tym w krótkim czasie wypróbowaliśmy wiele wersji ustawień terenu. Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że bohaterowie z mobilnością mieliby zdecydowaną przewagę w tym trybie, więc skupiliśmy się na dodaniu wbudowanych opcji mobilności, żeby wyrównać szanse dla wszystkich. Poza dodaniem takich obiektów jak wybuchowe szyszki dla ogólnej mobilności, na mapie znalazły się też platformy teleportacyjne, które przenoszą gracza z punktu A do punktu B. To pomogło rozwiązać sytuację, w której przebywanie na obrzeżu mapy zwykle oznaczałoby jeden czy dwa kierunki poruszania się mniej. Kiedy zobaczyliśmy, jak bohaterowie z ograniczoną mobilnością, tacy jak Jhin, są w stanie uniknąć i uciec przed atakami czy Vayne, wiedzieliśmy, że narzędzia te działają. Grafika — Brendon „Riot Vitzkrieg” Vitz i David „Sharkcromancer” Harrington Zaczęliśmy pracę nad mapą Podprogramu 43 z pewnymi obawami. Chcieliśmy, żeby gracze mogli wczuć się w niezwykły świat PROJEKTU, ale nigdy wcześniej nie tworzyliśmy środowiska League osadzonego w przestrzeni sci-fi. right|200px Ta grafika była pierwszym wielkim przełomem dla zespołu grafików, pozwalając im wczuć się w atmosferę świata PROJEKTU.Grafika, na której David stworzył platformę pomiędzy świecącą górną warstwą świata z oryginalnego filmiku '''Przeciążenia' a mrocznymi slumsami z Polowania, pozwoliła nam uchwycić obie strony miasta PROJEKTU. Wiedząc, jaką atmosferę chcemy oddać, każdy mógł skupić się na poszczególnych sekcjach mapy Przeciążenia, będąc jednocześnie spokojnym, że wszystko będzie ze sobą współgrać.'' Skupiliśmy się też na uchwyceniu ciemniejszej strony PROJEKTU w przestrzeni gry. Dość dużym wyzwaniem było ściśnięcie interesującej grafiki w wąskich korytarzach mapy, nie zakłócając jednocześnie widoczności bohaterów i ścieżek. Ponadto musieliśmy zapewnić przejście w obszarach, po których poruszają się bohaterowie, ale też zachować atmosferę zatłoczonego Podprogramu 43. Dość wcześnie zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że wysoka ilość detali w niegrywalnej przestrzeni i uproszczenie reszty jest dobrym sposobem na zachowanie czytelności korytarzy bez poświęcania ogólnej atmosfery. Ten „kontrast detali” był jedną z metod, których użyliśmy, żeby przestrzeń gry była oczywista. Wykorzystaliśmy tez kontrastujące światła, różne wartości i kolory. W miarę budowania mapy, zaczęliśmy zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jesteśmy w stanie określić wielkości bohaterów. Budynki były zbyt dużą nowością, żeby przydać się w określaniu skali, więc David skupił się na stworzeniu serii obiektów w ludzkim rozmiarze — poręcze i ekrany pomogły umiejscowić świat w zrozumiałej dla naszych oczu skali. A ponadto wszystkie te małe przedmioty i rekwizyty dodały tworzonemu przez nas światu niesamowitej wiarygodności. Fajnie jest zastanowić się, czego ludzie używaliby w swoim codziennym życiu i jakiego rodzaju narzędzia i urządzenia mogliby wykorzystywać. left|250px Chcieliśmy, żeby w mrocznym, naturalistycznym podziemiu uniwersum PROJEKTU wszystko wyglądało na bardziej industrialne i mniej delikatne niż wyrafinowane miasto technologii powyżej. Wszystko stworzone jest z ciężkiego materiału, posiada samozamykające i antywłamaniowe mechanizmy — zabezpieczenia wykorzystywane, żeby uchronić się przed niepożądanymi intruzami. Kable i przyciski są chronione izolacją i wzmocnione strukturalnie, żeby zapobiec rdzewieniu w wilgotnym środowisku podziemnego miasta. W miarę jak mapa zaczęła nabierać kształtu, naszą uwagę zaczęły przykuwać interaktywne elementu trybu gry. Umieszczenie wybuchających roślin na mapie postawiło przed nami interesujące artystyczne wyzwanie. Po kilku wersjach zupełnie nowej, różowej i trójkątnej PROJEKTU, zauważyliśmy, że nikt nie rozumiał, jak działała. Sharkcromancer powrócił więc do szyszki z Summoner's Rift, przenosząc jej kolczastą sylwetkę i paletę kolorów do świata sci-fi. Dzięki nowemu projektowi skończyły się nieporozumienia, a testy zaczęły przebiegać znacznie łatwiej. Łączenie wszystkich elementów Gdy wszystko było już rozmieszczone i mieliśmy ogólne pojęcie, gdzie chcemy umieścić kluczowe punkty, Sharkcromancer poświęcił trochę czasu na dopracowywanie palety kolorów i skalowanie, żeby zachować spójność i dodatkowo wzbogacić przestrzeń wizualnymi elementami wspierającymi historię. Postarał się wyważyć grywalne obszary w stosunku to niedostępnych elementów, żeby jasno zaznaczyć, gdzie znajdują się ścieżki. Dodał też małe światełka przy spodzie budowli, żeby pokazać, jak masywne są naprawdę. Musieliśmy bardzo oszukiwać (wizualnie), żeby dać budowlom ich gigantyczne wymiary, ale dobrze skomponowało się to z motywem utraty człowieczeństwa i czucia się maleńkim w obliczu industrialnego świata. Oglądanie mnóstwa powtarzających się okien i budynków, które wydają się bez końca zanurzać w miasto poniżej, naprawdę podkreśla styl tego świata i mam nadzieję, że kiedy będziecie grać na tej mapie, naprawdę poczujecie ogrom tego, co was otacza. center|400px To by teraz było na tyle z naszej strony... owocnych łowów! Multimedia Filmy= ŁOWCY - Film wydarzenia PROJEKTU 2017| |-| Obrazy= OVERCHARGE Promo 01.jpg|Zwiastun Przeciążenia 1 OVERCHARGE Promo 02.jpg|Zwiastun Przeciążenia 12 Substructure 43 Concept 01.gif|Koncept mapy Ciekawostki *Mapa znajduje się w uniwersum skórek z serii . *Można znaleźć hologram z podobizną . **Wygląd jest nawiązaniem do pierwszego konceptu emotek. *Tutaj dzieje się część akcji z opowiadania Szczury, koty i neonowe myszy. de:Substruktur 43 en:Substructure 43 Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości